Sonic Christmas Band
by Smarty 94
Summary: The Sonic Underground go on a road trip to perform a Christmas concert, but hit tons of snags along the way. Meanwhile; Lincoln tries to get Christmas gifts for everyone in the mansion.
1. New RV

With Ray, Randy, Kai, Howard, Ben, Penny, and Luna; they were outside Toon Manor in winter clothing.

"Didn't Sonic say he had a new vehicle to put our stuff in?" said Ray.

"Yeah he did, just hasn't showed it yet." said Randy.

Then a blue and red RV that seemed like two connected city buses with the words Sonic Underground on each side appeared before stopping infront of the mansion.

Sonic then walked out of the bus.

"What do you think of this new ride?" said Sonic.

His bandmates are shocked.

"That's very impressive." said Penny.

"What made you decide to get a new personalized ride?" said Luna.

Sonic chuckled.

"I was passing this contest that was about to start, it involved keeping your hand on an RV the longest, which I did for two days straight miraculously, after I managed to get it registered under my name, I had Kevin attach a second RV to it to add more space for sleeping and storage." said Sonic.

"Back up, you won an RV in a contest to keep your hand on a vehicle the longest?" said Ben.

"Yep." said Sonic.

"For two days." said Ben.

"Of course." said Sonic.

"In the winter time." said Ben.

"Right." said Sonic.

"With no winter clothes." said Ben.

"Nope." said Sonic.

Ben chuckled.

"Wow that-that's actually pretty stupid." said Ben, "Even for me."

Sonic is mad.

"It was worth it." said Sonic, "This bad boy even has a jacuzzi inside."

"Forget about what I said then." said Ben.

Trent appeared in winter clothing and saw the RV.

"Wow, nice ride." said Trent.

"I know." said Sonic.

Then a figure who was heavily in tons of winter clothes appeared.

Everyone noticed the person.

"Who the hell are you?" said Howard.

Then the figure removed the snowhat, scarf, and goggles, revealing that it was Meek in a purple snowcoat, blue snowpants, and red snowboots.

"The one and only." said Meek.

Everyone became shocked.

"Meek, what was with the get up, isn't that going a bit overboard?" said Randy.

"You know I've never experienced winter on this planet right?" said Meek.

Randy did some thinking.

"Oh yeah, because of the-"Randy said before noticing Meek nodding, "Yep, always forget about that."

"I don't blame you." Meek said before playfully throwing a snowball in his girlfriends face.

Luna growled before throwing a snowball at Meek who just ducked down.

She threw another one at Meek who jumped in the air doing a back flip, only to be hit in the face by another snowball.

"OH GOD, MY EYE!" Meek while covering his face.

Everyone became shocked.

"I'M MISSING AN EYE, OH NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO WEAR A DEATHSTROKE HELMET JUST TO KEEP IT HIDDEN!" yelled Meek.

Luna approached her boyfriend.

"Let me see, is it really that bad?" said Luna.

However; Meek wrapped his arms around Luna and opened his closed eye, revealing that it was alright.

"Made you look." said Meek.

"Want to see the inside of this thing?" said Sonic.

Later; everyone was in the RV.

"Hmm, very roomy for a tight vehicle." said Howard.

"Oh yeah, especially with all the additional beds." said Sonic.

Penny was lying down on a top bunk bed.

"This'll do just nicely." said Penny.

She then smiled.

"I'm loving this." said Penny.

"Then you'll love what all Dominator's organization does every year." said Randy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At Dominator's organization hideout; the entire organization was sitting at their round table looking at an angry Dominator.

"And this new plan will crush those do gooder heroes once and for all, but more importantly, it's time-"Dominator said before smiling, "To draw names for secret Santa."

Everyone groaned, making Dominator mad again.

"It's team building people, we've all got to do it." said Dominator.

Later; Megavolt was holding a hat and shook it before Killer Frost grabbed a piece of paper out of the hat.

The rat started to walk off.

"I've got Elmo Sputterspark." said Killer Frost.

Megavolt stopped in his tracks looking at Killer Frost.

"Who the hell's Elmo Sputterspark, is he the kid from accounting with the BO? Everyday I'm like, I smell our finances coming and sure enough-"Killer Frost said before being interrupted by Megavolt.

"I'm Elmo Sputterspark." said Megavolt.

"Oh right, how could I forget?" said Killer Frost, "I think that kid is named Jaime."

Quackerjack pulled out a piece of paper from the hat and looked at the name before chuckling.

"Somebody's going to get a big surprise." said Quackerjack.

"New rule this year, no toys that'll try to kill you." said Dominator.

Quackerjack became mad.

"Hey, I'm the only one affected by that rule." said Quackerjack.

Everyone glared at the duck.

"I've still got a scar on my chest from three years ago you jester asshole." said Eggman.

"It's how I express love." said Quackerjack.

"Has everyone drawn a name?" said Megavolt.

He then started sniffing something followed by everyone.

"Oh god, what smells like a crap lover's pizza?" said Megavolt.

Then a teenage boy entered the room.

"We doing secret santa?" said the boy.

Everyone groaned.

"There's Jaime." said Killer Frost.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"When do we leave?" said Randy.

"As soon as we pack everything we need in the RV." said Sonic.

Later; the RV was going down the road with Sonic driving.

The entire band was relaxing in different seats.

Meek's Lycanroc Midnight was tending to a purple Pokemon Egg.

"Why's Midnight taking care of a Pokemon egg?" said Ben.

"He found it outside the mansion last week and has been taking care of it since." said Meek.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah that makes sense." said Ben.

"So what's inside that thing?" said Howard.

Everyone turned to Howard.

"You can't tell what'll come out of a Pokemon Egg just by looking at it, you just have to wait till it's ready to hatch." said Sonic, "But I bet it's a Dratini."

"We'll see what it is." said Ben.

Ray was sitting on a recliner with headphones on while shaking a foot.

"Weird Al is the man." said Ray.

"Yeah the man of ripping people off." said Howard.

Ray punched Howard.

"Zip it Chubby." He said.

Howard became confused.

"How did he hear what I said with headphones on?" said Howard.

"The minute someone mentions Weird Al, he pauses his music." said Kai.

Ray turned to Kai.

"You say something?" said Ray.

"See?" said Kai.

Meek opened up a laptop and started going over a model of what looked like Princess Elsa's ice queen dress.

Randy looked at the computer.

"Oh jeez, if you're that desperate to become a fashion artist, at least try to be original." said Randy.

"If you must know, this dress is for the Christmas concert you're doing. It can make cryokinesis seem real by shooting out a snow like substance I created." said Meek.

"Wow." said Randy.

"I know." said Meek.

"What else you got?" said Randy.

"A lot." said Meek.

Midnight placed the Pokemon Egg under a heater lamp.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Can you blame him for acting so maternal?" said Meek.

"Nope, guess not." said Trent.

"I think we should eat that egg." said Howard.

The Lycanroc turned to Howard angrily before growling.

"I'm still gonna eat it." He said.

Midnight's fist became fire and the Pokémon used Fire punch on Howard setting him on fire

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Howard shouted and ran out of the van and ran away screaming.

"Eh, there's snow all over the place." said Sonic.

The RV started sputtering confusing Sonic.

"What the?" said Sonic.

He stopped the vehicle on the side of the road.

"Meek." said Sonic.

"On it." said Meek.

He walked out of the RV and over to the hood before opening it up.

He became shocked before walking back into the RV.

"Your exhaust pipe is broken and your oil filter is overflowing." said Meek.

Sonic groaned.

"This is what get for entering a contest with an RV that looks very new, a fixer upper." said Sonic.

"Don't worry, I can fix all that. Good thing we're close to an RV campsite." said Meek.

Later; Sonic in werehog form and Ben who was in his Humungosaur form dragged the RV into the campsite before setting it down at a parking space and turning into their original forms and looked at Meek.

"Alright, what do you need?" said Ben.

Meek looked back under the hood and pulled out the broken exhaust pipe.

"An exhaust pipe of this size, an oil filter for RV's." Meek said before pulling out the oil stick and looking at the oil, "And 5W-30 oil."

The two teens nodded.

"Okay then, now if we can just find an automotives store." said Ben.

"We did pass a Home Depot just ten miles away." said Sonic.

Ben activated his omnitrix before slamming down on it and becoming XLR8.

He and Sonic ran off.

Randy started looking through the fridge.

"What to cook for dinner?" said Randy.

Howard who had returned grabbed the Pokemon egg.

"We could eat this thing." said Howard.

Midnight used Focus Punch and sent Howard to the sun.

The Pokemon then grabbed the Pokemon egg and started licking it.

Randy then pulled out some bacon.

"We could eat pork." said Randy.

"You know what'll go great with bacon, eggs." said Luna.

Midnight growled.

"Not a Pokemon egg though." said Luna.

Midnight nodded.

Randy kept on looking through the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, shredded cheese, and sausage before doing some thinking.

Later; he managed to cook up an omlete out of the stuff he pulled out of the fridge.

Howard came back and he was mad.

"I'm gonna eat that egg Lycanroc has if it's the last thing I do." He said.

Everyone just shook their heads as Sonic and XLR8 returned with the things Meek needed.

Meek grabbed the stuff.

"Okay then, I should have this thing up and running in a few minutes." said Meek.

He started going to work.

Sonic and XLR8 sat down at a bench where the others were at as XLR8 turned back to Ben.

"So what's the plan for the concert?" said Ben.

"We do have the entire stadium for an hour and a half." said Sonic, "So we just find out what all to perform and how."

Everyone nodded.

Midnight yawned and fell asleep.

Randy then came out of the RV with tons of plates of omlets.

"Dinner's ready." said Randy.

Meek stopped working on the RV and appeared at the table.

"Vehicle's fixed up and ready to go." said Meek.

"How about in the morning?" Asked Sonic.

"Good call." said Meek, "It is getting pretty late."

Howard reached for the Pokemon egg that Midnight was sleeping with in his arms.

The Pokemon however punched Howard in the face several times in his sleep, knocking the teen out.


	2. Lincoln Needs to Buy Christmas Presents

In the mansion; Bugs and Spongebob were in the living room flipping through channels.

"Sonic Underground Christmas Bash." said Spongebob.

Bugs stopped flipping the remote.

"Found it. $15 just to view it, sheesh Pay Per View is expensive." said Bugs.

"Just be glad we only subscribed to HBO, Starz, and Showtime for our premium movie channels." said Spongebob.

Bugs nodded as Rita came in.

"So what's going on?" said Rita.

The two guy mansion owners turned to Rita.

"We preordered the Sonic Underground Christmas Bash for Pay-Per-View." said Bugs.

Rita nodded.

"I see." said Rita.

She then became confused.

"Why would you pay for it instead of going there?" She asked

"Have you seen the weather outside?" said Bugs.

Rita looked out the window only to see nothing.

"Looks fine to me." said Rita.

"Spongebob." said Bugs.

"On it." said Spongebob.

He walked over to the front door and opened it up, making tons of snow blow into the mansion before Spongebob closed it.

Rita became shocked.

"Nevermind." said Rita.

She walked off.

"So what all will the Sonic Underground perform?" said Spongebob.

"It's December, so maybe Christmas songs for the whole family." said Bugs.

Spongebob nodded as Lincoln entered the room.

"Isn't it great that Meek is helping the Sonic Underground with one of their performances?" said Lincoln.

Bugs nodded.

"Yep." said Bugs.

He then laughed.

"I hope Lynn Sr doesn't go crazy." He said.

Lincoln chuckled.

"Please, those two finally made peace with each other." said Lincoln.

"You know there's only four days left till Christmas right?" said Spongebob.

Lincoln became shocked.

"Oh great, I knew I shouldn't have been reading nothing but comics for the majority of winter break." said Lincoln, "Need to get stuff for everyone, but I hardly know them."

"Don't worry, we know everything about everyone." said Bugs.

Lincoln nodded.

"Alright." said Lincoln, "Let's start with the conjoined twins."

Spongebob pulled a file out of a filing cabinet and opened it up.

"CatDog, each like oposite things, Cat's more of an easy going person who likes very calm things while Dog is very energetic and enjoys tons of fun and somewhat childish things." said Spongebob.

Lincoln nodded.

"Got it." He said.

"Starfire is an alien Princess and she likes weird things." said Bugs.

Lincoln nodded.

"Raven likes dark stuff." explained Bugs.

Lincoln nodded.

"Alright." said Lincoln.

Later; Bugs and Spongebob were finishing talking about everyone in the mansion.

"And finally; Jackie Lynn who apparently has been living in Duncan's room for a while which we failed to notice till last fic is interested in skateboarding related stuff obviously." said Spongebob.

"Yeah I'm familiar with her." said Lincoln.

Bugs nodded at that.

"Alright, just go through all those files in case you forget someone's interests." said Bugs.

He and Spongebob left the living room.

Lincoln pulled out a file.

"Beast Boy; enjoys cracking jokes." said Lincoln.

He put the file away before closing the filing cabinet.

"It's a good thing I know a lot about Meek, otherwise I wouldn't have had Tails and Lisa make a memory card with data for a new attachment to his armor." said Lincoln.

 **Flashback**

Tails and Lisa were looking on a computer at a blueprint of Meek's Bounty Hunter outfit, but without the shoulder Gatling gun which was replaced by shoulder pads, and several sword and lightsabers attachments.

"Seems like a bit much." said Lisa.

"Yep, but your brother wants it done." said Tails.

 **End Flashback**

"Yep, worth it." said Lincoln.


	3. Justice League Help

The next day in the Sonic Underground RV; everyone was sleeping in either beds or couches while Kai and Luna were snuggled up to their loved ones.

Midnight who was sleeping on the floor sniffed the air before waking up and yawning.

The Pokemon opened his eyes and saw that his Pokemon Egg was gone, shocking him.

An awake Howard walked into the RV shivering.

"Whoo, it's cold out, I doubt we'll be able to find any water that isn't frozen." said Howard.

Midnight then punched Howard in the belly, making him burp out the Pokemon Egg which then flew into the Lycanroc's hands.

"Crap." said Howard.

Ray slowly opened his eyes before yawning.

"Alright, better see what's on the news today." said Ray.

He pulled out his smart phone and started surfing the web.

He became shocked.

"Whoa, a snowstorm is covering the roads." said Ray, "Looks like we're stuck here."

Sonic walked out of the master room yawning.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered." said Sonic.

He sat down in the drivers seat and pushed a button, making a snow plow appear on the front of the RV.

The other two became shocked.

"This thing has a plow on it?" asked Howard.

"Yep, a little something I had Kevin install." said Sonic.

Later; everyone was awake and the RV was going down a highway while plowing snow.

Ray was checking out Christmas songs on the internet.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, stupid, The Night Santa Went Crazy by Weird Al." Ray said before smiling, "Found my solo performance."

Howard is mad

"Weird Al Sucks." He said as he took the Pokémon Egg

However Mignight bit Howard

"OW!" yelled Howard.

Midnight then took the egg and placed it next to Meek who was sitting at a table looking at a song sheet.

The meerkat hummed some tunes before playing them on his guitar.

"Have a holly jolly christmas." Meek said, "Simple enough."

He put the sheet away and did some work on his laptop.

"This is awesome." said Meek.

Ben then sat down on the table with Meek and saw him doing work.

"Nice jumpsuits with glow in the dark neon lights." said Ben.

"I know, they're designed to turn on when the lights turn off. But unlike those glow sticks, necklaces, and bracelets, they don't become useless after using it for once." said Meek.

Ben nodded.

"I see." said Ben.

He then nudged Meek and became confused.

"What're you hiding underneath your coat anyways?" said Ben.

Meek sighed and took off his snow coat, revealing a white tank top like undershirt and that he had muscles on his arms and eight pack abs, shocking Ben.

"What the?" said Ben.

"Yep, I've become buff." said Meek.

Ben sputtered.

"How did this happen?" said Ben.

"A ton of training sessions with Superman followed by several sparring sessions with Black Canary." said Meek.

He and Ben heard a chiming sound and Meek picked up his phone to see a text from Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl saying 'Think you can help me, Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Superman with something?'

"And missions with a cosmic energy shooting staff weilding girl." said Meek.

He then texted 'What's the issue?'

Then a picture of Swiss Army punching Black Canary across the face while strangling Green Arrow with the other hand appeared.

Meek and Ben became shocked before the meerkat texted 'On my way.'

He then pushed an app icon and saw a map with a beeping red dot on it.

"Sonic, make a trip to the nearby junkyard at the next town." said Meek.

Sonic groaned.

"This better be good." said Sonic.

At a junkyard; Swiss Army had knocked out Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Stargirl.

"FOOLS!" yelled Swiss Army.

However; he saw a batarang coming for him but grabbed it and tossed it at Batman who ran out of the way.

Then Superman punched Swiss Army very hard, sending him crashing into some cars.

The cyborg interdimensional assassin screamed and got on his knees as Superman approached him.

"I have been defeated, I have no choice but to yeild." said Swiss Army.

Superman chuckled.

"That's right Swiss, you're killing days are-"Superman said before Swiss Army held up a chunk of kryptonite at his face, shocking the man of steel.

"SURPRISE ASSHOLE!" yelled Swiss Army.

Superman groaned and fell on the ground.

"Bet you didn't know I carried kryptonite, did you?" said Swiss Army.

However; he was tackled in the chest by Sonic doing a homing attack, making him let go of the kryptonite which then flew into Ben who was in his NRG form.

NRG then lifted the armor's helmet and the space rock fell inside and he closed it before green smoke emerged and cleared up.

"Thank you." said NRG.

Swiss Army is shocked.

"MY KRYPTONITE!" yelled Swiss Army.

He became mad.

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES, I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Swiss Army.

Then an arrow lodged into one of his arms which he noticed before turning to Green Arrow who had regained consiousness with Black Canary and Stargirl.

"That'll make me angry." said Green Arrow.

Swiss Army became mad and ran towards the archer hero who just shot another arrow at him which then released a net and trapped him inside of it before electrocuting him.

Then the Leagures, Meek in his armor, Sonic, the other Sonic Underground members, and NRG who turned back to Ben approached Swiss Army.

"Alright already, I give up for real. Mostly because I can only move my head now." said Swiss Army.

Superman lifted the cyborg up and set him on a conveyor belt leading to a trash compactor.

"You tried to kill me, why?" said Superman.

Swiss Army chuckled.

"Why indeed? Probably because I'm a contract assassin who was paid to do you in." said Swiss Army.

"Tell us who." said Black Canary.

Swiss Army turned to Black Canary.

"Come on sweetheart, I can tell you, it's business. But if you make it my while, I just might change my mind." said Swiss Army.

Green Arrow then aimed an arrow at Swiss Army's head.

"Don't even think about it buddy." said Green Arrow.

"Or what, you'll have the man of Krypton who was raised by Smallville farmers and became a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis heat vision me, the dark knight who saw his own parents murdered by a gunman give me a bashing, the step daughter of the original Star Spangled Kid blast me with cosmic energy, or have your martial arts girlfriend who was trained by an old geezer boxer who became a vigilante canary cry my circiuts to oblivian?" said Swiss Army.

Everyone became shocked.

"That's right, I know everything about everyone in the Justice League, their identities, even their own vulnurabilities." said Swiss Army.

"You're lying." said Green Arrow.

"Oh really, so you weren't stranded on an island for several years with nothing but a bow and arrow before eventually returning and becoming a cheap knockoff of Robin Hood?" said Swiss Army, "Tell me I'm lying now, Oliver Queen."

Meek approached Green Arrow.

"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to get into your brain, ignore everything he says." said Meek.

Swiss Army sighed.

"Oh Meek, you're no fun anymore. What happened to you? We had something special." said Swiss Army.

Meek is pissed.

"I've been fighting tons of nutjobs like you lately." said Meek.

"He's keeping us occupide." said Black Canary.

"Don't worry, I've got this." said Meek.

He opened up Swiss Army's head compartment and pulled out a wire from it.

"Hey, what're you doing?" said Swiss Army.

Meek placed the wire on his gauntlet before going through tons of stuff and stopping at a holographic image of Lex Luthor.

"Luthor hired him." said Meek.

Superman scoffed.

"Should have seen that coming." said Superman.

"I did." said Batman.

Meek removed the wire.

"Good, now that you got what you wanted, release me at once." Swiss Army.

"Sure, let me just-"Stargirl said before intentionally pulling a lever; "Oops."

The conveyor belt started moving towards the trash compactor.

"I know you did that on purpose bitch." said Swiss Army.

Meek saved him shocking everyone.

"What even he doesn't deserve a fate like that." said Meek.

"Aw, so you still care about me. I suppose I should tell you that I went to Mobius and made some sweet awesome love with your mother's corpse three days ago. I was giving her my all like a rabbit and she really-"Swiss Army said before his head was ripped off of his body by Meek, killing him once more.

Everyone became shocked.

"Oh so he didn't diserve the trash compactor, but he had a head ripped fatality coming?" said Stargirl.

"This guy is nuts, he actually makes the Joker look sane." said Meek.

Everyone did some thinking.

"Yeah that's fair." said Batman.

Later; the Leagures were taking the remains of Swiss Army with them as Sonic's group went back into the RV.

"Whoo, having to take on an insane killer in the winter time is nuts." said Randy.

"Yeah, and I've never experience snow." Meek who was out of his armor said as he removed his snowcoat, revealing his muscles and abs.

Luna stared at Meek in shock and started sputtering.

Meek noticed it.

"That's right, I'm now buff." said Meek.

"How-how is this possible?" said Luna.

"So much working out with the Justice League." said Meek.

Randy noticed the muscles.

"Wow, flex em." said Randy.

Meek flexed his muscles.

Randy pulled out a crow bar.

"Bend this." said Randy.

Meek grabbed the crowbar and bent it.

Randy pulled out Captain America's original shield.

"Dent this." said Randy.

Meek puched the shield and left a dent in it.

Randy then pulled out a knife.

"Break the blade." said Randy.

Meek grabbed the blade and bent it before breaking the blade off the knife.

Randy pulled out a cinderblock.

"Break-"Randy said before Sonic interrupted him.

"Alright that's enough of that, I don't want to have to clean the RV of cinderblock chunks." said Sonic.

He then sees Midnight and is wanting to pee.

"I'd say we go out and stretch." He said.

Everyone nodded and left.

However Howard came back.

"Hold on I forgot something." He said and smirked.

An hour later; everyone came back.

"Ok what's kept Howard?" Asked Sonic.

"No idea." said Meek, "But I'm hungry."

"Let's eat." said Randy.

However when they got to the kitchen they saw Howard eating an Egg Salad Sub.

Midnight was confused as the Dog went to Howard and Howard looked at the Midnight Pokémon.

"Your Pokémon Egg was deliahus." saod Howard And burped and left.

Midnight is shocked.

Later; a bandaged up Howard was wheeled out of a hospital by Randy.

"How was I supposed to know that Pokemon would take a joke like that very seriously?" said Howard.

"Because everyone knows that a Lycanroc in midnight form will kick your ass." said Randy.

"Well he should be glad that I didn't eat his child, I couldn't even crack that egg open." said Howard.

The two then appeared at the RV and went into it.

"We're ready." said Randy.

Midnight growled at Howard.

"Who would have thought that hospital food would be so great?" said Kai.

"I did." said Luna.

Then Ray entered the RV with eight canisters.

Everyone noticed the canisters.

"As much as I'm impressed with everything Ray can do, I don't want to know about this." said Trent.

"I found these bad boys in a dumpster just outside the hospital." said Ray.

"To late." said Trent.

"Anyways, I plan on having Ben go Gutrot and fill them with nitrous oxcide so that I can sell them at jacked up prices." said Ray.

Ben groaned.

"Not happening." said Ben.

"I'll give you a very rare Sumo Slammers card I got from a box of Honey Smacks." said Ray.

"Like I said, it's happening." said Ben.

Ray smirked.

"Thank you." said Ray.

Ben activated his omnitrix before slamming down on it and becoming Gutrot.

"Alright then, let's fill these canisters up and sell them on the black market." said Gutrot.

Everyone is shocked.

"This won't end well." said Penny.


	4. Shopping

With Lincoln; he was in a limo that Napier was driving and sitting in the backseat with Badger.

"Is there a reason you're Christmas shopping with me instead of someone from your own home?" said Badger, "I already did my share of it."

Lincoln sighed and told Badger everything.

"You've put off tons of Christmas shopping till this week?" said Badger.

Lincoln nodded.

"Yep." said Lincoln.

"Even I'd never do that, I get my shopping done on Black Friday when everyone is killing each other for the perfect Christmas present." said Napier.

 **Flashback**

Inside a store; a ton of people were either fighting or killing each other to get presents.

One man stuck a knife in another guys chest before grabbing a Justice League 12 inch Batman action figure.

"Hold on, hold on." said a familiar voice.

Then everyone froze in their places as Napier walked by with tons of electronics and over to a self cash register.

He scanned his items before paying some money to the machine and walking out of the store.

Then the bloodfest resumed on.

 **End Flashback**

"Oh yeah, that Black Friday was the best one ever." said Napier.

Lincoln nodded.

"I see." said Lincoln.

The limo eventually stopped infront of a Wal Mart and Napier walked out of the drivers seat and over to a passenger seat and opened it up before Badger and Lincoln walked out of it.

"Grab a cup of joe and come back in thirty minutes or so." said Badger.

Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah you should." said Lincoln.

Napier entered the limo and drove off.

Lincoln smiled and took out the list.

"Simple enough." said Lincoln.

He and Badger then walked into the building.

"Welcome to Wal Mart." said a greeter.

Badger grabbed a cart and a gingerbread house kit before putting it in the cart.

"A little something to enjoy two ways." said Badger, "I build it, and then I eat it."

He then laughed.

"Gingerbread houses are the bomb." said Camo.

Lincoln walked over to the bathroom section and grabbed a bottle of Head and Shoulder shampoo.

"Interesting." said Lincoln.

He then smirked.

"That'll do perfectly for Mike." said Lincoln.

He then saw a bottle of dog shampoo and grabbed it.

"For Beast Boy." said Lincoln.

He grabbed a bar of soap.

"Perfect for Owen obviously." said Lincoln.

He then turned to the readers.

"I know what you're thinking; 'it's very stupid that someone is doing some Christmas shopping just a few days before Christmas.' All I got to say is that the best shoppers always wait till the last few days." said Lincoln, "And yes I'm aware that I've been distracted with my own activities to even be paying attention to everyone else, but I'm trying my best to fit into a mansion that houses tons of people."

He then looked around.

"But I also plan on a special gift for Ronnie Ann and Lori and Lily." He said and smiled.

Then Knuckles appeared behind Lincoln.

"What kind of stuff?" said Knuckles.

Lincoln gasped in shock and turned to Knuckles.

"Uh..."Lincoln said before Knuckles interrupted him.

"Don't worry, I wont remember a thing about this. In fact I forgot about an aniversary between me and Leni, but I don't recall what it was about." said Knuckles.

Lincoln is mad.

"I'll-I'll just go right now." Knuckles said before walking off.

"Knucklehead." said Lincoln.

He continued looking all over the store.

Later; he appeared with tons of stuff at a checkout with Badger who had stuff as well.

"Get everything you need?" said Badger.

"Yep, you?" said Lincoln.

Badger smirked.

"Oh yeah, got everything." said Badger, "Now the tricky part for you is wrapping the stuff up."

Lincoln gulped.

"Never thought about that." said Lincoln.


	5. Carnival

With the Sonic Underground; they were still going down a highway.

Sonic saw an exit and drove down it.

"Just making a little detour guys, we'll still make the concert." said Sonic.

"Better be worth it." said Howard.

Sonic chuckled.

"It will be." said Sonic.

Later; the group was looking at some type of carnival with tons of rides, games, and food.

"Worth it." said Howard.

"Now go do what you want and we'll return to the RV before sundown and find a place to spend the night at." said Sonic.

The group nodded and went their seperate ways.

Ray walked through some games and appeared next to one game.

"Step right up, knock the three bottles down and win every Weird Al album in existance." said the game operator.

Ray stopped in his tracks and turned to the game.

"For reals?" said Ray.

"Yep, five dollars for three tries." said the operator.

Ray pulled out five dollars and placed it on the counter.

Then three balls were placed next to him.

Ray picked up one of the balls.

"One try is all I need." said Ray.

He then made his hand holding the ball float over to the three bottles and knocked them all over, shocking the operator.

Ray dropped the ball and made his hand return.

"The albums please." said Ray.

The guy groaned and placed a ton of albums in front of Ray.

At an ice rink; Luna who had ice skates on skated away with Randy.

"Worth the side stop." said Randy.

"Yep." said Luna.

The two turned to Meek who was looking at the ice.

"Come on dude, it's not that bad." said Luna.

Meek shook his head.

"Nope, nuh uh." said Meek.

"It's only your first time, what's the worse that can happen?" said Randy.

"Thin ice." said Meek.

"Yeah fair enough, now get over here." said Randy.

Meek set a foot on the ice and started wobbling on the ice close to Randy and Luna.

"Oh boy." said Meek.

He continued wobbling close to the two before almost falling and grabbing onto Luna.

The meerkat looked up at his girlfriend and chuckled nervously.

He then pushed himself up.

"We've a lot of work to do." said Luna.

"Obviously." Meek said before slipping a bit.

Randy skated away before doing a figure eight around Joey and Pauline who were ice skating as well.

"Whatever happened to asking for permission to figure eight around?" said Joey.

Pauline nodded.

"Yeah what's up with that?" said Pauline.

Meek started skating badly, but fell and landed on his back before sliding onto thin ice.

The ice started breaking and Meek fell in from the waist down, shocking the other four.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN." Meek yelled.

He then pulled himself out of the water, revealing his legs were frozen in a block of ice.

Everyone is shocked.

"We should get him off of this ice." said Randy.

Later; the five were off the ice and Meek had his left hand armored up and was using the heater to melt the ice.

"So you're journeying with the Sonic Underground as a techical expert just to make their pay perview performance interesting?" said Joey.

Luna nodded.

"Yeah, he's doing that, and I wasn't the one who invited him. It was Sonic who gave the invite." said Luna.

"I see." said Pauline.

"Anyways, what're you two doing here?" said Meek.

Pauline smiled.

"We heard of this carnival, and had Snapper drive us over here." said Pauline.

"I see." said Meek.

He then managed to melt all the ice around his legs before his hand armor disappeared.

Randy looked up to see a Misletoe over Meek and Luna.

"Huh, will you look at that, Misletoe." said Randy.

The others looked up to see the Misletoe hanging from a tree.

"It is a Misletoe." said Joey.

Meek became confused.

"And what's so special about a Misletoe in this holiday?" said Meek.

Luna kissed Meek and he smiled.

"Stand under a Misletoe with someone, you have to kiss that person." said Joey.

"Makes sense." said Meek.

He then kissed Luna.

With Sonic and Penny; the two were at some type of coffee booth and grabbed their own cups of coffee before drinking some of them.

"Nice rest stop choice." said Penny.

Sonic nodded.

"I know and it was better then that gift wrap place where something freaky happened." said Sonic

 **Cutaway Gag**

At some type of store; two people, one who looked like a woman, the other a man had finished up wrapping something up and turned to a female customer.

"And that's one Nintendo Switch wrapped up, courtesy of Bloomingdale's wrapping department." said the woman.

"Hold up, can't go home without a floppy bow." said the man.

He then fluffed up a bow on the present.

The customer nodded and grabbed the present before walking off.

"Thanks." said the customer.

"Sure thing." said the male worker.

Then a male customer appeared.

"Yeah, I need this Barbie doll wrapped up." said the new customer.

"Oh right, we'll get right on it." said the male worker.

He grabbed some wrapping paper and held his finger up in shock.

"Whoop, paper cut, not that big a deal." said the male worker.

He started wrapping the doll up, but blood came out of his finger.

The female worker and customer became shocked.

"You should see a doctor about that." said the female worker.

The Male Worker laughed.

"No I shouldn't." said the male worker.

"You sure, cause you're getting blood all over my daughters's christmas present." said the customer.

"No I'm not." said the male worker.

"There is a ton of blood gushing out of that finger." said the female worker.

"Yeah, I'll just take this to another store and have them wrap it up." the customer said before walking off.

"Wait, let me at least cut some paper-"the man said before accidentally cutting three of his fingers off, "OH GOD!"

The woman became shocked.

"Seriously, see the in store doctor about this." said the woman.

The man laughed crazy.

"I don't need to see the doc, I need cut some wrapping paper and hold it down with my foot." the man said before setting a foot on the cutting board.

He then cut his foot off, making his leg bleed out.

"OH GOD!" the woman yelled before vomiting.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Sonic drank some of his coffee while laughing and squirted it from his nose.

"I enjoyed the SNL sketch though, but just seeing it actually happen made me want to vomit." said Sonic.

"Agreed." everyone said.

Later; Sonic park his RV at an RV campsite.

"Okay, the perfect place to spend the night at." said Sonic.

He looked at everyone.

"We're camping out." said Sonic.

The group walked out of the RV, followed by Midnight who had a baby holder on his shoulders which had the Pokemon Egg in it.

Everyone turned to the Lycanroc.

"Wow, he's really taking the parenting thing seriosly." said Trent.

"To be fair, Lycanroc are just as affectionate as they were as Rockruff, no matter which form they evolve into." said Pauline.

Howard became confused.

"Why did we agree to allow the Vice President and the VP's girlfriend to tag along again?" said Howard.

"They didn't want to pay for tickets to see the show, and the president or their guardians didn't want to pay their cable company for the pay per view show." said Meek.

Howard did some thinking.

"Yeah that's fair." said Howard.

Meek started playing his accoustic guitar.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas, It's the best time of the year, I don't know if there'll be snow, but have a cup of cheer." Meek sang.

Ray then held a lit candle in the air.

Everyone turned to the limbless hero.

"What's with the candle?" said Trent.

"I thought the moment needed something. Also I bought this with a fraction of the money me and Ben made selling those canisters full of Nitrous Oxcide." said Ray.

Ben who had shades and a fur coat on was flashing tons of dollar bills.

"Money, money, money, money money, money, money-"Ben sang on.

Everyone looked at Ben shocked.

"Poor Tennyson, when common sense has failed him, he's become desperate for money." said Randy.

Ray then thought of something.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot." said Ray.

He pulled out a Sumo Slammers Card and placed it in Ben's pants.

"Deal's a deal." said Ray.


	6. Present Wrapping

Back at the mansion; Lincoln had a ton of stuff in his bedroom/attic and wrapping paper.

"Okay, wrapping a present, this shouldn't be to hard." said Lincoln.

He pulled out a book titled 'Present Wrapping For Dummies' and started reading it.

"Present Wrapping For Dummies?" said a voice.

Lincoln put the book down and saw that Knuckles was at the entrance.

"I'm actually present wrapping for everyone." said Lincoln.

Knuckles nodded.

"I see." He said.

"Anywho, you shouldn't even be seeing what I'm doing, even if you forget stuff." said Lincoln.

Knuckles scoffed.

"Please, one thing I'll never forget is Eggman's toe nail collectioin which by the way you should see someday." said Knuckles.

Lincoln is shocked.

"Say what?" He asked.

"Yep, I know all about that collection." said Knuckles.

Lincoln shook his head.

"I don't want to know about it." said Lincoln.

"Just like you don't want to know about women joining mens soccor team?" said Knuckles.

"What're you liberal?" said Lincoln.

"No, femenist." said Knuckles.

Lincoln shook his head.

"Why're you dating my sister?" said Lincoln.

"Which one?" said the knucklehead.

"Leni." said Lincoln.

Knuckles did some thinking.

"She likes my body." said Knuckles.

Lincoln groaned.

"Great, brawn over brains." said Lincoln, "I wonder if it's even a good idea to have women wrestle."

"You know Lincoln, everytime someone calls attention to the breaking of gender rolls it undermines the concept of gender equality by implying that this is an exception of the status quo." said Knuckles.

Lincoln stared at Knuckles in shock.

Knuckles saw this.

"What just because I'm a meat head doesn't mean I'm a Feminist." saod Knuckles.

"That's fair." said Lincoln.

Knuckles nodded.

Later; Lincoln was placing every wrapped present he made under the tree.

However he saw Knuckles eating the ornaments.

"Why're you eating the ornaments?" asked Lincoln.

Knuckles looked at the albino.

"I've got weird taste buds." said Knuckles.

Lincoln is shocked.

"Really?" said Lincoln.

"Yep, I've eaten a napkin and some wood." said Knuckles.

"Whoa." saod Lincoln.

"I've even eaten a car." said Knuckles

 **Flashback**

We see Knuckles eating Principal Slimovitz's car.

Slimovitz then appeared and became shocked.

"MY CAR!" he yelled.

The man sighed.

"That's a first though." said Slimovitz.

Knuckles then ate his clothes.

The principal sighed.

"Great." said Slimovitz.

 **End Flashback**

"What else have you eaten?" said Lincoln.

"Don't ask." said Knuckles.

He farted and Georgie(It) came out.

"I don't even want to know anymore." said Lincoln.


	7. Concert Begins

The next day; the Sonic Underground appeared at a building and parked in the back.

Sonic looked at a GPS on his phone.

"This is the place for our performace, and we've got two days of rehearsing to spare." said Sonic.

The band nodded.

Later; the group was in the building looking at the stage and seats.

"Nice." said Meek.

"Okay, we've got some musical performances and acts, let's get them ready for the big day." said Sonic.

Everyone walked off their own directions as Sonic looked at a clipboard.

He became confused.

"Jimmy Candycanes?" said Sonic.

He looked up to see Trent dressed in a zuit suit with candy canes on the suit, a red and white streak in his hair while smiling and Ray and Howard who were dressed like elves were next to him.

"How's it hanging? I'm Jimmy Candycanes, and I'm gonna wish you a Merry Christmas." said Trent.

The some catchy music started playing and Ray started dancing before stopping and Howard started dancing as well.

Howard eventually stopped and Trent moved his arms around before stopping.

Ray and Howard resumed dancing before the music stopped and the two stopped dancing.

"Any questions?" said Trent.

"Yeah, why the hell are you ripping off David Pumpkins?" said Sonic.

"It's a whole act idea I came up with based off the David Pumpkins sketch from SNL. Only instead of an elevator, the riders will be on one of those indoor road like rides from Disneyland." said Trent.

Sonic nodded.

"And the elves are?" said Sonic.

"Part of it." Ray and Howard said at once.

Sonic shook his head.

"How do you like that, we've got our own Bobby Moyniham and Mikey Day." said Sonic.

"I'm pretty fond of Bobby Moyniham." said Ray.

Sonic growled.

With Midnight; he was watching over the Pokemon Egg when it started shaking.

The Pokemon became shocked.

"Roc?" said Midnight.

Meek, Joey, Pauline, and Luna appeared and saw the egg.

"Wow, it's hatching already?" said Luna.

The four sat down and watched as the egg kept on shaking.

It eventually started glowing before the glow faded away, revealing that it was a Gligar with it's eyes closed.

The three became shocked.

"It's-it's-it's magnificent." said Meek.

"The miracle of life." said Luna.

"Ly." said Midnight.

The Gligar opened it's eyes and looked at Meek who smiled.

"Hey there little guy, you must be very curious after hatching." said Meek.

He then placed a finger on Gligar's chest and started tickling the Pokemon.

Gligar laughed before biting the finger.

Meek became shocked.

"OW!" yelled Meek.

He looked at Gligar and chuckled.

"Cute." said Meek.

Gligar snickered.

Meek then removed his finger before the Gligar climbed up onto Meek's shoulder.

Meek laughed.

"Gli." said Gligar.

Meek pulled out a Great Ball.

"Alright, now to-"Meek said before a loud gong sound was heard, making him scream and drop the ball which then rolled away.

The Gligar noticed the ball and became confused before walking over to it.

Everyone is confused.

"Is something supposed to happen?" said Joey.

Gligar tapped the ball's button before it opened up and sucked the Pokemon in.

The ball closed up before shaking a bit and eventually stopping.

Meek grabbed the ball before picking it up.

"Huh, neat. Gligar apparently wanted to see what it would feel like if it was captured. And I still remember capturing Midnight like it was yesterday." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

Midnight was resting on a hammock when Meek with the Lycanroc's future Quick Ball appeared.

"Okay big guy, I get that you like spending time with me, but there are laws about keeping wild animals." said Meek.

Midnight moaned.

"But don't worry, I've got just the thing." said Meek.

He held the Quick Ball close to the confused Pokemon.

"You could leave and live among any other Lycanroc you might find, or tap the ball and officially become my first pet/Pokemon/partner." said Meek.

Midnight tapped the ball and it opened up before sucking him into the ball.

The ball closed up before shaking a bit and eventually stopping.

"Welcome to the family." said Meek.

 **End Flashback**

With Sonic and Randy; the two were in a room Sonic turned on a boom box and a pop version of Jingle Bells started playing.

"Alright, just got to get to the beat." said Sonic.

The two started break dancing.

"Jingle bells, Hannibal smells, Viceroy laid an egg." Randy sang.

Sonic turned off the boom box.

"Dude, we can't go singing about foes who aren't evil anymore." said Sonic.

Randy is mad.

"Well that sucks, we go on a performance that'll air on pay per view which doesn't have any censors, and we can't mock anyone." said Randy.

"We could mock Barney and Friends, Pickle and Peanut, Teen Titans Go, Teletubbies, and even Speechless." said Sonic.

Randy smirked.

"Okay." said Randy.

With Ray; he was using a prop gun and looked into a mirror at his own reflection.

"Merry Christmas to all, now you're all gonna die." Ray sang.

He chuckled.

"Yeah I've got this, now I just need the Santa outfit." said Ray.

Later; he was dressed up like Santa Claus.

"Oh yeah, this'll do." said Ray.

Then a ton of children appeared and lined up next to him, confusing the limbless teenager.

"What the?" said Ray.

"I want a Barbie Malibu Beach House." said a little girl.

Ray nodded.

"Alright little girl, I'll see to it that you get what you want." said Ray.

Later; he was giving out tons of toys to the same children.

Ben and Kai who saw the whole thing were confused.

"What is going on here? Shouldn't Santa be doing deliveries like this on Christmas?" said Ben.

Kai nodded.

"He should be." said Kai.

Ray then gave a Twister game to a child who walked off.

The limbless man walked over to his bandmates before pulling the fake beard down.

"Whoo, that's a lot of children to give business to. How'd they even get in here anyways?" said Ray.

"No idea, but why would you give them toys and games two days before Christmas." said Ben.

"They were very demanding and it was the only way to shut them up and not complain to their parents about Santa not giving them what they wanted." said Ray.

Sonic who appeared in the area nodded.

"Yep, but where did you get all that crap?" said Sonic.

Later; the four were in a room and saw tons of toys and games and were shocked.

Ben picked up a Hot Wheels playset.

"Amazballs." He said

Kai picked up a Finn and Rey Doll.

"What should we do with all these toys?" said Kai.

The four did some thinking.

Two days later; the concert was happening and Ray still dressed like Santa Claus was giving the toys and games to children who were entering the building.

"Santa wishes you all a merry Christmas." said Ray.

"BITE ME SANTA!" shouted a Child. "CHRISTMAS SUCKS AND SO DO YOU!"

"Jokes on you then, the real Santa is actually a fat teenager with orange hair who is really Jewish, and he's in this building as we speak." said Ray.

In the building; Meek was operating tons of controls.

He pushed one button and tons of sparks flew out onto the stage.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Meek.

He held a microphone to his mouth.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, live from Los Angeles California, it's the Sonic Underground Christmas spectacular. Here is the lead singer and head of the band; Sonic the Hedgehog." said Meek.

Everyone cheered as Sonic who was in a brown jacket walked on stage with a spotlight pointed at him.

The hedgehog turned to the audience and smiled.

"Thank you all for coming to this live performance or ordering this show on Pay Per View. You know, many people think that Christmas is about the birth of Jesus Christ, giving presents, and eating tons of Christmas goose, but really, it's all about spending time with your family and looking back at the year you had." said Sonic.

Everyone cheered again.

"And now, let's kick off the festives with a performance by own own technical expert, Meek Meerkat." said Sonic.

Everyone cheered as Sonic walked off the stage and the curtains opened up to reveal Meek in a Christmas sweater sitting on a wooden moon hanging on a rope with his guitar out and started playing.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year, I don't know if there'll be snow, but have a cup of cheer." Meek sang.

Midnight, Gligar, Joey, Pauline, and Luna who were backstage watching everything started crying.

"Gli." said Gligar.

"How does he do it?" said Pauline.

Midnight growled in confusion.

Then Trent grabbed a rope and started pulling it which then lowered a wooden Misletoe down on the stage as Meek continued singing.

Joey looked at the fake Misletoe before raising his shoulders and kissing Pauline on the cheek.

Later; Meek had finished his song and everyone cheered as the curtains closed up.

Sonic walked on the stage.

"How was that for an opener huh? It's not everyday you see someone singing Burl Ives." said Sonic.


	8. Christmas Time

Still at the concert; Ray was finishing up a song and the audience cheered as the curtains closed up and Sonic walked on stage.

"That was a bit of a creepy turn, but what're you going to do about it? Now is the time for the big finale." said Sonic.

He pulled out his electric guitar as the curtains opened up, revealing the entire band with their own instruments.

Everyone cheered as the band started performing.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree." Sonic sang.

Back stage; Meek was operating the controls and pushed a button, making fake snow fall to the ground on stage.

He smirked.

"This is interesting." said Meek.

At Toon Manor; all the residents were in the living room watching the concert on TV while opening present.

"Wait, why isn't Meek performing with them? I enjoyed his performance of Burl Ives Holly Jolly Christmas." said Lincoln.

"Yeah, why isn't her performing?" said Launchpad.

He then became confused.

"Which one is Meek again?" said Launchpad.

Lincoln slapped the goose.

"The meerkat that's dating one of my sisters." said Lincoln.

"Which one?" said Launchpad.

Everyone groaned.

Knuckles pulled out a trombone and played a sad tune on it.

Lincoln opened a present and saw a collage prep course book, shocking him.

"Collage prep course from Meek? I'm eleven." said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr chuckled.

"At least Meek's making a good effort to stay on my good side." said Lynn Sr.

He walked out of the room.

Lincoln opened the book and saw a sticky note that said 'Turn to page 65, Meek.'

The albino became confused and turned to said page, to reveal a copy of Legend of Zelda Breathe of the Wind and another sticky note.

The kid became shocked.

"Wow." said Lincoln.

He saw the sticky note.

"When you get to the sixth dungeon, you'd better call me, because there's tons of crazy stuff you'll need my help with. Close the book quickly when your father returns." Lincoln read.

He then closed the book just as Lynn Sr reentered the room.

"Enjoying the present Meek got you?" said Lynn Sr.

"So far, it's very interesting." said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr nodded.

"I'll bet." said Lynn Sr.

"Yep, I'll be spending hours a day on my present." said Lincoln.

Duncan chuckled.

"Oh he will alright." said Duncan, "And I hope everyone enjoyed my gifts."

Everyone turned to Duncan angrily.

"You put tons of ugly colors on my cape." Robin who had a Barney face on the back of his cape said.

"You switched out my shampoo with dog shampoo." Lori who had her hair very messed up said.

"You replaced my arm with a waffle maker." Cyborg said while holding his right arm which had a waffle maker on it.

He turned to his waffle maker arm and smiled.

"Sure waffles are delicious-"Cyborg said before turning to Duncan angrily, "But still."

Duncan chuckled.

"Please, it's a good gift." said Duncan.

"What's good about having only one hand you can use to grab stuff with?" said Spongebob.

"He can turn any villain's face into a waffle." said Duncan.

"Good point." said Cyborg.

He then pulled a waffle out of his waffle maker hand before eating it.

"Hmm, could use syrup." said Cyborg.

"Or cheese." said Dog.


End file.
